


Light Up My Night

by feminabeata



Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz
Genre: M/M, a sad angel, myung is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just need a little light to show them the way, when their world is plunged into darkness. And Myungsoo is the light-bringer who recently lost his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up My Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I did NOT just start another chaptered fic when I have many others to finish…oops

It was empty and dark. The gloomy weather from outside filtered into the church, with the rain softly hitting the stained glass windows. And that's all that could be heard was the soft pat, pat, pat of the raindrops. The lights from the votive candles appeared to flicker with the beat of the drops. Suddenly, a strong draft went through the church, threatening to blow out the candles. The door had opened. Light footsteps now filled the church as a young woman with a raincoat tightly clinging to her skin walked inside. 

"Ugh!" the girl groaned, pulling her hood from her face. She tried the best she could to move the wet strands of hair clinging to her face. After awhile she gave up and opened her eyes wide, searching for something. "Where is it?" she mumbled. She had never been in a church before. She hadn't even prayed before either, but she was at the end of her rope. This was her last resort. "Ah!" the girl exclaimed happily as her eyes fell on the statue of the Virgin Mary alit by the glow from the votive candles. The girl quickly walked over to the statue, tossed a few coins into the donations box, and carefully, reverently, with both hands she took a match and set a wick from a fresh candle aflame. She then knelt down onto the cushion, crossing herself every which way, just to be safe that she had done it correctly. The girl folded her hands onto her chest over her heart and screwed her eyes shut.

"God...Father...Son? Jesus? Holy Spirit Ghost? Mary?" she called out. Then she let out an exasperated sigh. "Everybody? I think I need everybody's help because...I'm lost," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "And I don't know what to do. I don't think anybody does. We're all lost. But we're all too afraid to admit it...except for me...right now." She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts. "I think," she began again. "I think that we just need a little light. Something to show us the way. A light to guide us. I...I don't think we can do this alone...or at all. We need you. And I'm sorry that the first time I come to you, it's to ask a favor. But I'm desperate. Desperate enough to pray to a god that I didn't believe existed." Her eyes than snapped open again. She stared up at the ceiling waving her hands. "Uh, I mean, of course you exist! I think...oh I don't know." She hung her head, her wet hair covering and clinging to her face again. She sighed again. "I might just be talking to myself," she muttered under her breath. She raised her head again to the ceiling. "But if we're all God's children and you love us unconditionally, that means you love me too, right? Even if I mess up or don't exactly believe in you," she confessed with a slight laugh. "I'm just asking you to shed some light. To tell me what to do. I'm not asking for much. You can do this much, right? Just a little bit of help," she begged pinching the air with her fingers. "Well," she lowered her head from the ceiling, gazing at the statue of Mary with flowers at her feet. "Thank you anyways, for listening." She then began to slowly get back up, only to widen her eyes in realization and slam herself back down onto the cushion, probably bruising her knees. "A-AMEN! I mean, Amen!" she blurted out quickly, sealing off her prayers.

And that's when she noticed that her votive candle had blown out. 

"Oh f**k!"

* * *

Myungsoo was an angel. He had a halo. He had wings. And he lived at the highest point in the heavens, alone. This was because Myungsoo wasn't an ordinary angel; he was the light-bringer. And so he had to reside at the highest point in order that he could shine his light brightly for all to see, and so that all could be able to see. He not only gave off light to the earth, but to heaven itself as well. That was probably why he was alone for the most part. He shone too brightly, and it pained others to be close to him for too long.

The job of the light-bringer is the most difficult for that reason, the loneliness. But since loneliness was all that Myungsoo knew of, he didn't mind it so much. Besides, at the highest point of the heavens was a garden, the garden which Eden on earth was based on. And so he would sit underneath a pomegranate tree and strum on his guitar. The music kept him company. The twanging of the strings filled the silence, as did his voice which would sing along to the tune he was playing. Always a soft tune, but not exactly a happy one either. Perhaps the guitar knew of Myungsoo's feelings better than he did.

But then again, he was an angel. It is an angel's duty to always serve the Lord to the best of their capabilities. Angels were always busy. They didn't have enough time to give into or reflect on their emotions, if they even had any at all. Myungsoo was too busy shining and playing to notice much of anything, not even the rare visitor that sometimes drops by, slithering down from the branches of the pomegranate tree.

"Hello again," the visitor hissed.

Myungsoo cracked open his eyes and twisted his neck towards the sound. He smirked slightly. "Hello again, Serpent-ssi," he greeted formally, watching the serpent wrap itself around the trunk of the tree as it came down. After the serpent was on the ground and next to him, Myungsoo turned his attention back to his playing.

“Aren’t you lonely?” the serpent asked, coiling itself along Myungsoo's thigh.

Myungsoo's smirk grew into a smile. He was familiar with the serpent. It was one of his few visitors up here and probably the closest thing that he had to a friend. But...the serpent was as toxic as the poison dripping from his fangs. He was no friend indeed, and he always tried to tempt Myungsoo into leaving his station. But like the good angel he was, Myungsoo stayed firm and unfaltering. “Yes," he admitted, "but it’s my job to stay here. And so I must.” The question hadn't even tripped him up or broke his rhythm. He was used to it.

“With no one but a snake to keep you company,” the serpent commented, resting his head on Myungsoo's knees. There were several short and sharp hisses. The serpent was laughing at him.

“I know who you are,” Myungsoo remarked, still strumming away, not even paying attention to the small head on his knee.

“Oh!" the serpent gasped in false shock. "You do?” The serpent raised his head and then body, now looking at the angel at eye-level.

“Eung," Myungsoo hummed. It was hard not too. The story of the serpent was well known. He technically shouldn't even be in heaven, and surely not in the gardens. He was supposed to be as down as down could go. But God, being the forgiving power he was, probably let the serpent back in, who now only tempted and toyed with Myungsoo. But for Myungsoo, bad company was better than no company at all, sometimes. "You were once me. You were Lucifer, the light-bringer," he declared, finally ceasing play and narrowing his eyes on the serpent, Satan himself. "But you fell," the angel spoke darkly, striking a low chord suddenly. But then he turned it back into a soft melodic tune as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. "I won’t.”

Lucifer laughed again and inched in closer the angel. “Sometimes you don’t have a choice. Sometimes someone pushes you, and you fall," whether it was a veiled threat or not, Myungsoo still scooted away from the creature, opening his eyes and watching it cautiously.

Myungsoo removed his hands from the strings, but gripped the guitar's neck tightly. “I...I don’t like talking about this," he confessed, hoping that Lucifer would drop the topic. But he should've known better than to ask favors from the Devil.

“This job isn’t an easy one," the serpent hissed, slithering ever-so closer to the angel until the tongue was licking the angel's ear. "It’s taxing to be the light, to shine for everyone. But who shines for you? Who chases away your darkness?”

Myungsoo gritted his teeth, baring them at the serpent. “I don’t want to talk about this,” he growled. He backed away from the serpent again. It was a moot point anyways. Angels didn't have any darkness in them. Or at least they shouldn't. They were creatures of the light, and being the light-bringer, Myungsoo should have the most light out of them all...but he always gave it to others.

“So you have it too," Lucifer resumed, still laughing with teasing hisses. "The darkness in your heart. Fear. Loneliness. Anger... _Hate_.”

“Shut up!” Myungsoo shouted. He then looked around nervously, clearing his throat. His wandering eyes fell upon his guitar. “I don’t,” he spoke softly as he played the guitar again with gentle fingers.

“Denial," Lucifer retorted. But this time he kept his distance from the angel and coiled around himself a foot or two away. "Angels aren’t perfect, only God is. But we aren’t flawed like humans. We’re in between,” he stated.

“Humans aren’t flawed,” Myungsoo argued without hesitation.

This time when the serpent laughed, there was no hissing, but it was a hearty laugh, deep, too deep for the reptile. Myungsoo looked up and swore that he could see tears forming in the serpent's yellow eyes. “You say you’re an angel, but you just lied,” Lucifer managed to speak through his barking laughter.

Myungsoo stopped playing again, glaring at the serpent. “They aren’t!" he insisted. "Sure they make mistakes and do...horrible things, but they love, they are kind, and they care. And not by necessity or nature, but by choice.”

“Ah!" Lucifer nodded his head in understanding. "Free will. Do you want it?” he whispered as if it were a secret.

“No," Myungsoo quickly denied, shaking his head fervently.

“Oh! Naughty, naughty," the serpent chided as he clicked his long time, licking himself in the face. "If you really want to keep up this angel rouse, you’re going to have to stop lying.”

The angel narrowed his eyes again on the reptile, willing it to believe every word he was about to speak. “The only being I need to prove myself to is God, not the Devil," Myungsoo spoke clearly. He then bowed his head down towards his guitar and began playing once more. "Besides," he continued. "I really like my job, and I like humans too. I make this light mostly for them. If they were flawed…”

“Then you would be wasting your time,” the serpent added.

“Exactly.”

* * *

"Aish!" Sungyeol cursed resting his forehead against the broom handle. He had really screwed up now. Maybe not just now, but always. He always screwed up. Before, at times, he screwed up on purpose, rebelling, doing whatever he wanted. But now he was trying to make amends and trying not to totally f**k up his life. He was failing. And he just might it get fired for it, fired from being a night janitor at a cram school. An easy job, but Sungyeol managed to mess up, again and again and again. This time, he accidentally used paint thinner to clean the floor, which meant that it was a potential fire hazard and was eating away at the motivational mural that the students had painted on the floor just the year before. And now instead of reading "Study hard, work hard, or just go home!" now it read "Just go!"

"Yea," Sungyeol spoke to the mural as he put the mop back into the bucket. "I'll go," he grumbled as he left, making his way back towards the janitor's closet to pick up the proper floor cleaner and a handful of rags to wipe away the rest of the mural. It was going to be another long night, just like the night before and the night before that and the night before that and the night before...

* * *

"Myungsoo? Myungsoo-ya!"

Myungsoo opened his eyes. This wasn't the usual hissing voice that he had been accustomed to receently. He put down his guitar, stood up, and began searching for whoever was calling him. "Oh, Dongwoo!" he exclaimed in surprise. He didn't see Dongwoo very often. If Myungsoo was the busiest angel, then Dongwoo would take second place. After all he acted as the voice of God, and God had plently to say. Myungsoo watched, gaping as Dongwoo tripped over some tree roots. The light-bringer rushed over to help the other up.

"Thanks," Dongwoo said gripping onto Myungsoo's forearm tightly. He rubbed his legs. "I'm not used to using these," he absentmindedly confessed. Then he realized he accidentally spoke aloud and chuckled at himself. "I've been flying everywhere recently." He pointed towards the wings behind him.

Myungsoo nodded. He'd probably be as clumsy if he'd tried to fly. All of the sudden, he was all too aware of his wings, heavy and folded on his back. If he moved them, he wagered that they would creak like and under used joint. They were practically worthless for him. But Myungsoo quickly shook that thought from his head and turned his attention back onto the angel in front of him. "Dongwoo, what is it?" he asked.

"Myungsoo, you've been called on," Dongwoo answered happily with his usual beaming smile.

"What?!"

Myungsoo's mind went blank. Angels were regularily sent down to earth, either to act as gaurdians or agents of the Lord's work, but never once in all of his years had Myungsoo ever been summoned. "I've been called? That can happen?" he asked.

"Yep," Dongwoo replied. "And now you must go!" He then took Myungsoo by the shoulders and spun him around. Dongwoo began pushing the light-bringer towards the edge of the garden. 

Myungsoo rolled out of the other's grasp, eyeing him suspiciously. "B-but I can't go," he stuttered out his objection. "Who will bring the light?"

"Oh that!" Dongwoo nodded. "God found a replacement," he reassured him and then took Myungsoo's hand, leading him to the edge again. "Now come on! You got to go!"

"Who is it?" Myungsoo asked. This time he let himself be lead by the other. He was too dumbfounded to do anything else. He also didn't know how these sort of things usually went. This had never happened before.

"The one who had the job before you," Dongwoo answered quickly. "Oh! Here we are!" They had reached the garden's edge and the edge of the heavens. Myungsoo looked down, seeing over the edge the dark void with the occasional swirls and bursts of light that were the galaxies. If he squinted and focused, he could see the blue and green planet. If he squinted a bit more, he could make out the people, walking on the bustling streets.

"Wait...you don't mean..." Myungsoo raised his head from the ground and fixed his gaze on the other. He cocked his head and the other angel's words slowly soaked through him. He gasped. "You can't possibly mean him!" he objected. He then began to stomp his way back to the center of the gardens, back to the pomegranate tree. He'd rather face God's wrath for disobedience before handing his job over to Lucifer.

But before he could go any further, a hand gripped his wrist, tightly, pulling him back to the edge. "But it's God's plan. You don't want to mess that up, now do we?" Dongwoo's voice sounded slick, too slick. 

"But I don't think He'd want..."

"What does it matter anyway?" Dongwoo cut off the other's objection. "Didn't you say earlier that you were wasting your time?" His red tongue quickly licked the corner of his mouth after speaking. An old habit.

Myungsoo tried to wretch himself away from the other, but the grip was too tight. He couldn't escape. "Liar! Lucifer, you liar!" he shouted, now kicking at the other's legs. But Dongwoo just stood there, unflinchingly, until a hissing chuckle snuck past his lips.

"Oops, my cover is blown," Lucifer spoke casually. Myungsoo saw Dongwoo's figure flicker quickly before his eyes, seeing the dark and ugly heart that lied underneath that disguise. But it settled on Dongwoo's form again, but it was so unlike the sweet smiling angel. The face was now crooked, disturbed, smirking at him with eyes brimming with malice. "But I'm not lying," Lucifer admitted.

"Huh?" Myungsoo stopped struggling.

"You were called, and I intercepted the message from Dongwoo to give it to you myself. You know, from one friend to another," he revealed, digging his nails into Myungsoo's skin like a viper's fangs. Myungsoo yelped in pain.

"You're not my friend!" Myungsoo yelled back, renewing his struggle. "And I don't believe you! God would never..."

"But He already did," Dongwoo interrupted again. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel wh-" before he could finish asking the question, he did feel it. Or he noticed that he couldn't feel it anymore. The heavy weight that was always on his back. Those useless things were gone. He had lost his wings.

Lucifer leaned forward, whispering into Myungsoo's ear, "That's right. You lost your wings, just like me. And now it's time for you to fall."

And with that, he pushed Myungsoo over the edge, sending him tumbling endlessly down, down into oblivion. The darkness swallowed him whole.

* * *

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, but he looks like an angel...or a prince!"

"That's what I'm saying! A guy this handsome should be a celebrity. Does he look familiar?"

"Ummmm, nope. He doesn't look like any celebrity I know."

"Whoever it is, we probably shouldn't mess with him. He's probably passed out in garbage for a reason."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Then let's go. Come on! Let's go!"

"But..."

"Now! Geez, I swear, one handsome guy and you forget all about..." the voice dissapated. Whoever it was, left. _Whoever they were_ , Myungsoo correct himself in his head. He figured it was safe enough to open his eyes now. He was too scared to do it before, not in the presence of those foreign voices and whatever strange forms they belonged to. And recently, Myungsoo had lost trust in others. Slowly, he opened up one eye, just to be safe. But he couldn't see. He bolted upright and opened up the other, but he still saw nothing. 

"What the..." Myungsoo murmured under his breath. It was dark, everything around him. Panic set in. Being what he was, he was only around light. The darkness to him was unfamiliar, strange...evil. He looked around frantically, hyperventaliting, heart racing in his chest. He never felt this way before, terrified, and it scared him all the more.

But then, his eyes finally adjuested to the scant light, and he could make out of bit of his surroundings. He calmed down a little after being able to see. He felt silly. It wasn't darkness. It was just night. The light will return soon. He'll just have to wait.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaebak!" a voice exclaimed from next to him. Myungsoo jumped at the sudden sound. He whipped his head around to see a teenage girl at the entrance of the alley. "Omo!" she covered her mouth and then her eyes. "You're naked!"

Myungsoo looked down, seeing nothing but newspapers covering him. The one that had been covering his chest, slipped down. Frantically, he picked it back up to cover himself up again. His heart was racing again, as quickly as it was before. He gulped and turned back towards the girl, who was approaching him, slowly though as her hands were still covering her eyes. She stumbled slightly on a stray piece of cardboard, but she still made her way over, giggling at herself. Once she was about a step away, she asked, "You covered?"

Myungsoo nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see it because her eyes were closed. "Eung," he grunted quietly.

The girl cautiously spread her fingers and peered through those first, in case she'd have to cover them again. She laughed again when her eyes meet with Myungsoo's. Seeing as the angel was finally covered, she lowered her hands and squated down next to him. "Wow! I heard that an idol passed out in the alley. You're an idol, right?" she asked excitedly, pointing at him.

"N-no," Myungsoo stammered. "Idols are false gods. You shouldn't believe in them" He clutched the newspaper closer to his body. Whoever this girl was, taking about idols in that way, she appeared to be a heathen.

"O-oh...OH! It's not like you'd admit to being a celebrity, right? Wouldn't want to create a scandal," she waved her hands in the air at the last word. She then smile, her eyes disappearing into it. Something about it put Myungsoo at ease. It reminded him of Dongwoo's smile, the real Dongwoo at least. Something about it was pure. It almost felt like he could..."You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I promise," she swore emphatically with a hand over her heart.

"I'm not a celebrity," Myungsoo confessed. "I'm an..." he swallowed his words.

The girl duck-walked a bit foward and leaned in closer. Myungsoo tried to back away further, but he only ended up digging his back into the brick wall behind him. "You're a what?" she asked in a whisper. She must have noticed his apprehension because she quickly added, "Come on, you can trust me. I just want to help you. Won't you let me? Hm?" She whined a bit in frustration, noting Myungsoo's extreme caution.

"Why would you want to help me?" Myungsoo asked, his tone a bit sharper than he intended. But he was curious. It wasn't like she herself was an angel, obligated to help whomever called upon her. She was human. She had a choice. And she irrationally chose to help a strange, naked man covered in garabage, just because he was handsome? Something wasn't right here.

The girl dropped her gaze. "The thing is," she started but then paused. She chewed on her lip, thinking and refraining the words from being spoken until they were just right. "I believe in karma. And I need to do a lot of good things quickly." Her lifted her gaze, and when it met Myungsoo's she smiled. "I need all the karma I can get."

"If I wasn't a celebrity, would you still help me?" Myungsoo asked.

The girl nodded. "Of course! You being a celebrity would be a bonus," she said, giving the other a thumbs up. But then she put down her hand and shrugged coolly. "But karma is karma, and I actually might get more if you're poor and unlucky. Are you poor and unlucky?" Myungsoo nodded apprehensively. He deemed his entire current situation to be the most unfortunate, naked, foresaken in a gutter, still wingless. But the girl, he still didn't know if he could trust her fully. She then suddenly clapped her hands, startling Myungsoo again (he especially didn't know if he could trust her if she kept scaring him like that). "Yes! More karma for me!" she cheered. She then put her hand out into the air. "My name is Yein. Jung Yein," she announced. But Myungsoo didn't move and just stared at her hand. Yein then took the hand which was over his chest into her own hand, shaking it firmly. "Nice you meet you...oops!" she gasped, noticing that the newspapers were slipping down once again without Myungsoo's hand to hold them in place.

"I'm Myungsoo," the angel responded, lifting up the newspapers again. He then saw Yein fighting back a laugh. "What?"

"No no no," she denied, giggles spilling past her lips. "It's a pretty name. A good name." She took in a deep breath to calm herself down. Then she stated with a serious face, "I'm not laughing."

Myungsoo frowned. "You're lying."

"Okay, I'm _trying_ not to laugh," she corrected herself. But her attempt fail and she collasped into laughter. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just all I can think of right now is Park Myungsoo, and you're...Hahahahahahahaha!"

"There's another Myungsoo?!" the angel gasped. His mind began to fill up with more questions: How? Who was he? Was that Myungsoo like him? Why was it so funny? Can he meet him? When? If there were two Myungsoos, could there be more? Who were they?

Yein's laughed slowed to a halt as she eyed the other curiously. "Of course," she replied. She then cleared her throat. "Yah, let's get out of here. We're going to get sick like this. Let's find you some clothes, hm? And grab some lunch." She stood up and wiped her dirty palms against her jeans.

"Lunch?" Myungsoo questioned. "Isn't that the midday meal? Don't you mean dinner?"

Yein cocked an eyebrow at him. "Dinner? How long have you been out for? And it is _midday_ ," she said, mocking the other. "The sun's just out."

"What?!" Myungsoo stood straight up, remembering retroactively to cover himself. But as he did, his eyes remained glued onto the sky. For as much as Myungsoo knew about earth, it was night. The sun wasn't shining and the stars were twinkling in the sky.

"Yea, and we got the day off from school, which is awesome. But everyone is kinda freaking out right now, which I suppose we all should. The sun just doesn't go out like that," she explained all too casually. Yein then pointed upwards, even extending herself on the tips of her toes. "And look! You can still _kinda_ see the sun...but only just a bit."

Myungsoo's eyes wandered to where she was pointing until he could finally see it, the faint outline of a black sun against the midnight blue sky. He breathed a small sigh of relief. If the sun was out, then that meant no one was shining, which meant Lucifer hadn't taken back his spot. _Or had he?_ that question haunted the back of his mind.

He then turned around to see Yein emptying out a garbage bag. "We could use this to cover you up until we can find you some real clothes," she said as she tore a hole at the bottom of the bag. "Just slip it on," she commanded, handing it over to Myungsoo, who yeilded and placed the smelly bag over his body. When he pulled it down, he saw Yein scrunching her nose. "Well have to get you showered too, but it's a good thing you're not a celebrity, right? This has major scandal written all over it."

"No," Myungsoo said, poking his arms through the bag, tearing new holes. He looked up, seeing the innocent smile on Yein's face once again. He could trust her. "I'm just the angel who made the sun go out."

 

 

 

 


End file.
